Phantom of the Opera
by Sandgirl101
Summary: i love gaara and sakura and i love the Phantom of the Opera i do the unspeakble i hope u like it u better
1. Chapter 1

Sorry the thing got mess up on my computer

this is a gaara and sakura thing (because i love those two) ok im thinking about making a naruto "Phantom of the Opera" here are the people

Ino will be Carlotta

Raoul sasuke will be Raoul

sakura will be Christine

gaara will be The Phantom

im thinking of making the phantom a vampire say yes or no on the review so i hope you will like it when i make or some ok


	2. Chapter 2

**Today is the day that the real story begins right now its a Gaara X Sakura i just love them so enjoy or i have to heehee**

_inner sakura or some else_

**_Gaaras inner or his spirt_**

* * *

All the started at Paris,France where the beatiful women and beatiful acteress and some of all the oprea house where you could hear the most angelic vocies or aleast some are angelic then others i'm getting off subject here is the story.

Everybody was doing a dress role thing where they preatice in there play outfits.The ballerinas were powering they'er ballet shoe so that they wont fall on the stange and break there toes. The most beatiful ballerina was Sakura with her pink sliking short hair, with her beatiful lips,and some people say she perfect but there is one person that Dosen't think so her named is Ino she is the main singer or oprea singer, she has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a rude person. So, Ino sang the high part "OOOOOOOooooooo" the dancers dance around her they were dress like slaves then the new mangers of the oprea were Kakashi and Orohimaru **(AN : for reviewing no asking questions about orohimaru ok)**.

The mangers were looking at the dancers and they ask the ballerina teacher that was Tsunade "Who is that one in the dark blonde hair on" asked Kakashi "That is my daungter Temari" Tsunade raepled,"And that one in the pink" Orohimaru asked two" That is Sakura Haruno she was the daungter of a faumos vieloness of Paris,France but he died so I took care of her" Then the owner of the theagher walk to the stange and sakura and temari were back stange talking about him "temari, that guy is sasuke and when we were young we would tell ghost stories to eacher" Sakura said"Do you think he rememders you?" Temari asked but sakura nodded.

When Ino was to begin to sing the cherina was fell on her hips she was a red she went to Kakashi and Orohimaru she told them"These things stop happening I wont be singing buh bye" temari said it was the phantom of the oprea agian people were scared about that name ,thenKakashi asked if there was a understudy for Miss Ino There no understudy intill Temari eneter the dissusion "Sakura could sing for you"then sakura turned to Temari with a look that said 'What the Heck'then Orohimaru asked her "You can sing" Sakura nodded then Kakashi asked" do you have a teacher name" Sakura said"I dont know his name mis sir"

"Come on let us hear you sing" Orohimaru he asked she begin to sing everybody gasped then she to the opera everybody love her then Sasuke rememder her he run down the steps to see her later but that wasn't the only person that love her the angel of music heared her angelic vocie now the angel of music was thinking to get her only for him.

* * *

**how do you like it some of the songs are going be on the story so sorry review soon and i love you guys that review for me **


	3. Chapter 3

**Now here gets intersing "yeah boy" its going to be hackend of fun or dangar MUHAHAHAHA ok back to the story**

* * *

After the play or opera Sakura went to her own little room in the opera house she was thinking 'wow its so beaiful in here the sheets in here are silking and the people most love me' she looked at all the flowers she got then Tsunand walk in and trying to get the fans out of the door way she was "shoo shoo get away she is tired"then hit the door "you were good Sakura and the Phantom give you this" hands Sakura a rose with a black ribbon then Tsunand leaf the room then Sasuke come on With some flowers "Hello little cherry blossom" "Sasuke its been a long time i've seen you" Sakura hugs Sasuke then he hug back"I know Sakura you were good out there" "Sasuke do you rememder when we were 6 years old my father played the vileon and we tell ghost stories" "Yeah what about it" "You know the angel of music he is talking to me" "whatever oh yeah Sakura do you want to go to dinner with me" "I love to Sasuke-kun" "ok you get ready in 10 mins ok" " ok Sasuke-kun"

He leaf she was taking off the dress and put on her white gown it was short to her nees.Some body lock the door she dont hear it get lock then the all lights of the opera house even the candles sakura was getting afriad so she went to the door intill a vocie was speaking to her "Who is this ?" the Vocie said "I'm your angel of music" she gased then the vocie was coming from the big minnor you counld see the person he had bloodly red hair, a black cloat, a red,black, and white shirt, black pants with black shoes, a red gem on him, he had a red tattoo 'kanji' on the left side of forhead, he had no eyebrows,and a white mask on his right face.

Then he sang "come to your angel of music" Sakura walk over to her angel of music then he was still singing then sasuke came back and heared a voice and he try to unlock the door he yelled "Sakura who is in there SAKURA!!!!!"


	4. The Phantom of the Oprea

When Sakura got into the big minnor then the phantom of the oprea gradded her hand then she begun to sing

Sakura : " In sleep sang to me and dreams came

That voice came to and speaks my name

In due i dream again and for now i found the Phantom of the oprea is

there instide my mind"

Phantom :"Sing onces agian with me a starnge duet

My power over you grows agian

And due you turn from me once beloned

the Phantom of the oprea inside your mind"

Then get on a boat sakura sits down and the Phantom moves the boat.

Sakura : " These who had seen your face draw back feared

I'm that mask your wear"

Phantom : "Its what they hear"

Both : "My spirt and vocie in one comatend

the Phantom of the oprea is there inside mind"

Sakura :" His there the phantom of the oprea

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo"

Phantom : " sing for me my angel of music"

Sakura : "OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo" a little higher then some gates open and some candles come up

Phantom : " sing for me"

Sakura : "OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo"higher more candles come up

Phantom : "sing For me"

Sakura : "oooooOOOOOOOOOOOO" higher almost to the surface

Phantom:"sing FOR ME!!!"

Sakura :"oooooooooooooOOOO"highest that she should go

the phantom got off the boat in give sakura a hand

* * *

**how do you like it i hope you review buh bye**


	5. The Phantom is Gaara and a vamp

Sakura come out of the boat in look at all the phantoms stuff he had a mini doll of sakura that was singing on the stange the same cloths she asked "Um Phantom do you have a name" he turned to her he nodded " Its Gaara" Sakura was thinking of the phantoms i mean gaaras dark voice there were many candles at his lair.Then Gaara took Sakuras hand and show a lot of things then she saw a another look a like but this time it was tall like her and had wedding dress on it with a veil she almost passed intill the freakess thing was gaara was behind her then she look at the minnor there was no relection on the minnor.

Her eyes widned "Y...you...your a vampire" she was getting scared he smiled at her she saw the fangs"Yes I'm on" then she passed out in his arms he peacefuly put her on the bed he stoke her cheek "soon you will be mine".Then later in his mind **'one day she is going to be my'** '**_Are you sure about that about that gaara the phantom' _'Shut up Shukaku' _' hey im just saying that sasugay guy that girl loves him and part of your face is a monster she would never love she wounld just called you a monster when sees your face'_ ' your the one that give me it your monster goodbye'_ ' i warend you im coming back soon'_**

* * *

**What dose Gaara mean sorry about the short Chapnters but im going to make long ones soon ok dont get upset and review for me ppl are you will hate yourself bye**


	6. The Mask

Gaara was playing on his own organ or piano then Sakura wake up she saw a little monkey music box playing the theme song of 'masquarade' she got out of the bed and walk behind gaara he was relax she toch his face then takes his mask off.Gaara push sakura to the floor hard gaara was curseing under his breath clovering his right face "I'm sorry gaara" she was crying he gradded his mask"its okay but dont do that agian ok"by saying it and a angry voice and gradding her wrist and showing his fangs at her if she dose it agian."I'm taking you back"

* * *

Temari was worried about sakura she wasn't here let she was always here on time so, Temari went to the door but it was lock so, she went back to her ballirena room with the other dancers the friend of Tsunand or Prevert friend telling the story of the Phantom of the oprea that were rude then Tsunand told him not to do that agian by slapping him hard in the face. 


	7. letters or notes

Sakura was retured home asleep in Gaaras arms.Gaara lyed her down in her bed and give her a kiss on her cheek then he was gone.Then, Tsunand come in the room then she saw Sakura in the bed then she saw a letter on her bed she knew it was from the Phantom because it had a red skill on it she took it.

* * *

_That morning at the opera house_

Kakashi and Orohimaru were on the beconey then Sasuke stomped in the opera house and yelled at Kakashi and Orohimaru "Where is she?!" "What do you mean?"Kakashi asked Sasuke handed him the letter "Isn't this your letter you sent" "There was no sent by us" Kakashi read it. It said:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Miss Sakura Haruno is under the angel of music wings don't make a risk _

_to find her you now will never sing to you again now she is with me now_

_signed by the mangers_

Then Ino run to the door she look pretty mad. Some of her workers with Choji and Tenten holding her poddle. Then she stared at Sasuke and yelled at him

"Whys it about her!?!?"

"What do you mean?"Sasuke asked her then give him a letter.

"Isn't is the letter you sent." Sasuke got this anoyyed look then read it.

It said:

_Dear Miss Ino,_

_You will not attend any of the opera plays anymore but Miss Sakura will take your place for you _Ino got a red face and quietly yelled at sasuke

_if you do not leave the opera house there are going to be a great problems with theauther_

_signed by Sasuke_

Then Tsunand come in with Temari "Miss Sakura has retured." Tsunand said "Can we see her?" both Sasuke and Ino asked "No she need some rest."Temari said "But I've got a note."Tsunand said. Everybody slap there heads execpt Tsunand and Temari then Orohimaru gradded the note and read it

_Dear People,_

_Miss Haruno has retured to you I hope everybody got there notes from me here is my theauther is going to run tonight Miss Sakura will played the misteress and Miss Ino will play as the pageboy the part of the pageboy is quiet but the part of the misteress is the role the play is a misteress having affair with her handsome when he is on a meeting and keep Box 05. for me_

_signed by the phantom_

After he read the note Orohimaru and Kakashi were thinking then Kakashi said "We were thinking Miss Ino you should play the misteress in the play that is the role and Miss Sakura will play the pageboy the is quiet" Then Ino nodded yes.

* * *

**I think this chanpter was longer i hope you like it review no bad commanets about my spelling ok man i love you guys for reviewing keep it up guys buh bye if you have any ideas for me for the story review in this chanper ok man**


End file.
